A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine; a first motor; a planetary gear mechanism including a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear that are respectively connected with the engine, the first motor and an output member coupled with drive wheels; a second motor connected with the output member; an inverter configured to drive the first motor and the second motor; a battery; and a converter provided between the inverter and the battery (as described in, for example, JP 2013-203116A). When the hybrid vehicle is driven with operation of the engine in the state that the inverter is shut down, this hybrid vehicle controls the engine, such that a reverse voltage generated accompanied with rotation of the first motor becomes higher than a dc voltage of the inverter, based on the dc voltage of the inverter, a rotation speed of the output member and an operation amount of an accelerator. This control regulates a braking torque generated due to the reverse voltage of the first motor and regulates a reactive torque (i.e., driving torque generated in the output member) of this braking torque.